


Looking At You, I Just Wanna Make Time Stop

by One_Small_Writer



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Shock & Awe, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Small_Writer/pseuds/One_Small_Writer
Summary: Jack has never seen a sight better than Katherine walking down the aisle towards him, and just like that night on the roof, wants time to stop so he can just keep looking at her.
Relationships: Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Looking At You, I Just Wanna Make Time Stop

**Author's Note:**

> I watched The Last Five Years and got mad so I wrote this to make myself feel better. Also it's 12.53 at night and still 28 degrees Celsius with according to Google is 82 degrees Fahrenheit (We're having a heatwave, it's gonna be 42 Celsius tomorrow which is apparently 107 Fahrenheit so... fun) so I already know I ain't sleeping, so here this is.

For what must of been the hundredth time, Jack wiped his hands down his trousers, trying desperately to free them of the clammy trap they were in. His hands were trembling as they brushed the familiar path of fabric, and he looked to his side and gave Davey a panicked look. Davey simply smiled and nodded encouragingly, and Jack went back to wiping his hands.

Jack had done a lot of nervewracking things in his time, but nothing could have ever prepared him for today. The day he finally married Katherine Plumber.

Not that he was worried about marrying Katherine, she was the love of his life and he’d known since they started dating that she was the one he was going to marry, but he was worried about marrying her in front of people, even if those people were just the other newsies and a select few of their work colleagues, and maybe some of Katherine’s friends from childhood. He didn’t know how he was going to get through his vows in one piece, and he’d already admitted to the fact that hearing hers would probably set him off anyway. There was no conceivable way he'd get through them without crying, he was choked up just thinking about it, so maybe he was a little nervous for that too.

And yes, maybe he was a little scared that Katherine wouldn’t show up or that her family would get in her head and convince her this was a bad idea, despite the fact that he knew that the chances of that actually happening were impossible. Neither of them doubted their love for each other for a second, and nothing on the planet would stop them for committing to forever (Something they both knew was a given anyway).

Jack turned to Davey once more and grinned nervously. “I feel a little sick,” He admitted, wiping his hands down his face and taking a deep breath.

Davey smirked. “You’ll feel better once Katherine is up here with you,” He said.

Jack nodded, knowing he was right, and fiddled with the flowers pinned to his shirt.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Katherine’s friend who, luckily for them, knew how to play the violin, nod and raise his bow, and suddenly Jack’s breath was going miles an hour. This was actually happening. He was getting married!

Davey pat him on the back and he wiped his hands one more time before looking up, and as he did his breath went from speeding to almost non-existent in a second.

Standing at the end of the aisle was the epitome of perfection. An angel, his angel. His already incredibly gorgeous girl looking somehow more beautiful than ever. And she was about to become his wife.

Katherine Plumber/Pullizter was going to be his wife. In an hour or so, she’d be Katherine Kelly. Whatever kind of dream this was, Jack never wanted to wake up. 

Jack’s throat went dry as Katherine started to walk towards him, her arm linked through Crutchie as he hobbled along beside her (He offered to give her away when Jack told him her father had said no, and although neither directly said anything about it, they both knew it felt better this way). 

The white gown that Medda had helped her choose was long yet dainty, angelic and flowing with lace and beads with a veil that covered essentially all of her face, but it was sheer enough that he could see her contagious grin from where he was standing. Peaking out from under it was her hair, neatly curled and sitting delicately around her shoulders and Jack wanted nothing more than to wrap it around his fingers, to hold her to him and play with her hair and kiss off all the makeup that was inevitably on her face, but that was for later. Right now, they were getting married.

He had the rest of their lives to kiss her senseless and play with her hair.

As she got closer he felt his eyes begin to fill with tears, overwhelmed by how much he loved and adored her. Like the day they became a couple, he wanted time to stop. If time stopped, he could keep looking at her like that forever. No one could stop him staring at her in the gorgeous dress forever. But then again, no one was going to stop him staring when she was his wife either.

Katherine and Crutchie made it to the end of the aisle and Crutchie passed her to Jack with a hug, shaking his hand as if he was actually her father and making the entire room laugh in the process. Katherine handed her bouquet to Les and moved to stand in front of Jack, and once again his breath was taken away as he lifted the veil to see her face. “You’re so beautiful Katherine, seriously, you’re gorgeous. Perfect,” He whispered, voice thick with emotion.

Katherine let out a breathy laugh and with a shaking hand, cupped his cheek. “And you, are extremely handsome,” She whispered back, her smile only growing wider.

Jack brought his hand up and placed it over hers, squeezing her fingers. “Just wanna make time stop.”

Katherine gasped, the memory of that night of the roof hitting her causing a tear to escape. She shook her head and giggled as he wiped it away, careful not to smudge any of the makeup. “It already has.”

It took a lot of willpower for Jack not to let a tear slip himself, or to not grab her and kiss her then and there, but he held off, bringing her hand down from his cheek and grabbing her other one to hold properly instead. He stroked her fingers with his thumbs and marvelled in the fact that so soon there’d be a ring there. “I love you,” He said simply, unable to say anything else.

“I love you too,” Katherine smiled, forcing back the rest of her tears.

“Are you ready?” The minister asked with a raised eyebrow and a grin. Katherine and Jack gave him a sheepish look and nodded before turning back to each other, gazing deep into each other’s eyes.

“For sure,” They whispered at the same time, and suddenly time stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the fluffiest things I think I've ever written. Thank you The Last Five Years for putting me in the mood for fluff. (But also screw you for making me sob and go on a somewhat aggressive Snapchat rant about you).


End file.
